Conventional systems for adaptive cruise control expand the functionality of a typical cruise control in that, if a slower vehicle is detected driving in front of the particular vehicle, the cruise control is switched to an adaptive cruise control and the vehicle driving in front is followed at the same speed. The basic mode of operation of an adaptive cruise control system of this type is discussed in “Adaptive Cruise Control System Aspects and Development Trends” by winner, Witte et al., SAE paper 96 10 10, presented at the SAE International Congress and Exposition, Detroit, Feb. 26-29, 1996.
A method and a device for controlling the brake system of a vehicle, in which, even before beginning traction control, pressure is introduced into the disc brakes in the event of preselected conditions being present, no noticeable brake effect being applied to the driven wheels, is discussed in German Patent Application No. 195 47 111.